


Сингл (Single)

by Manokanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Language, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: История одной песни... История, которая могла случиться с кем угодно, где угодно и когда угодно... Очень простая история... История о музыке и о любви... Лондон - город, где рождаются легенды. Дениэл мечтал стать рок-музыкантом, он был молод и амбициозен. Ран знал себе цену, он был талантлив и красив. Они встретились здесь, и их судьбы причудливым образом переплелись на долгие годы - годы взлетов и падений, годы дружбы и предательства, годы любви и боли, годы полные музыки, которая стала их жизнью.
A story of a song... A story that could happened with anyone, anywhere and anytime... A very simple story of music and love. London is a place, where legends are born. Daniel wanted to play rock, he was young and ambitious. Ran was talented and handsome, and he very well knew it. One day they met and their destinies entwined for year to came - years full of rise and falls, friendship and betrayal, love and pain, and of course music - the essence of their lifes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждение: ненормативная лексика  
> Дата: написан в 2004, окончательная версия 2006 год

**Сингл.**

 

За окном темно. Льет дождь. Гнусная погода. Не плохая, просто гнусная, а стало быть, завтрашний рейс не отменят. Это хорошо. Чемоданы уже собраны. В комнате горит лишь лампа, и я сижу в своем уютном кресле почти в полной темноте. У меня в руке бокал с любимым "Альманак". Сильная штука, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, оно мне нравиться. Из наушников моего плеера медленно и жестоко рвется мелодия, рвется голос чуть хрипловатый и полный какой-то обреченности. Мой собственный голос. Вообще-то я не очень часто слушаю свои записи. Особенно эту - слишком много воспоминаний, а я не из тех, кто любит им предаваться. 

Впрочем, они всегда приходят, не спрашивая разрешения.

 

Я помню, как мы записывали эту песню… 

 

_"Подаришь ли мне ещё один шанс"_

-Стоп, не пойдет! - орёт Майкл из-за пульта.

-Почему не пойдет? - отупело и безразлично спрашиваю я.

-Ты слышал риф? Дениэл, моя гитара кричит, воет, рыдает, разрывается на части. Я хочу той же обреченности от твоего голоса, - твердо отвечает Майкл с каменным лицом шотландского горца.

Я устало потираю глаза.

-Черт возьми, папочка, ну дай мне передохнуть, ещё немного и я просто волком завою, вот и будет тебе обреченность.

-Жду, не дождусь. Ты уже отдыхал, всего двадцать минут назад. Бегал проверять как там твой ненаглядный Харлей, не замерз ли, а потом трясся и хлестал чай, чтобы согреться! - похоже, сегодня мучитель неумолим.

-Там же жуткий холод, - пытаюсь я сказать что-то в своё оправдание, а заодно потянуть время. - И зачем ты вообще притащил нас в эту глушь?

-Для настроения.

-В жопу настроение, и тебя туда же, мне это всё осточертело! - я срываюсь и чувствую это. А ещё я вру - холод меня совершенно не беспокоит. Просто я не хочу петь эту песню. - Майкл, я не могу, не могу и всё тут. Пусть споет Спайди. Я же вижу, он хочет, а от меня проку мало, не моя вещь.

-Да какие у тебя проблемы? - наконец не выдерживает Большой Босс.

-Какие у меня проблемы? - спрашиваю я, многозначительно потирая горло. Шрам уже почти зажил, но если присмотреться, ещё виден.

-Не ерунди. Твой голос стал даже лучше.

Чёртов каменный болван. Папочка. Нет, Майкл классный мужик, гениальный музыкант и композитор, но в то же время - хваткий и практичный бизнесмен. Он меня любит. Это обстоятельство, однако, не помешает ему загнать меня в гроб, если я сорву график. Я сдаюсь и с миной великомученика снова начинаю петь.

Ой, блин, ну что на этот раз?

-О`кей, так хорошо! - кричит Майкл, шепчет что-то инженерам и идет в студию.

Ясно. Значит, хозяин доволен. Будем писаться.

Инструменты настроены, они начинают играть вступление. Если я запорю песню, мне несдобровать. Со мной такое случается крайне редко, и я знаю, что начнутся расспросы.

Сосредоточиться, сосредоточиться.

Да не могу я.

Начинаю петь, и взгляд против моей воли останавливается на Ране. 

Ты слова написал, сволочь. Ты, я знаю. Вопрос - зачем? Чтобы лишний раз поиздеваться? Что ещё не достаточно? 

Почему я должен это петь, а?

"Я всегда буду следовать за тобой".

Это что же получается? Вроде как я за тобой бегал что ли? Никогда в жизни я за тобой не бегал, ублюдок. Вообще ни за кем не бегал.

_"Зал опустел,_  
И словно актеры  
Мы на сцене,  
Но не знаем,  
Что сказать". 

Ну почему же, я знаю, что сказать. Я тебе всё скажу, а может лучше сказать всё твоей Глории?

А, мать твою, до чего я дошел. Никому я ничего не скажу. И винить мне некого, кроме себя самого. Я был идиотом, надеялся, что на прошлом можно поставить крест. В самом деле, когда ж это было? Но мы-то оба знаем, правда? Оба помним, хотя стараемся этого не показывать. 

Да, судьба действительно штука странная.

 

В чудесный и негостеприимный город Лондон я прибыл четырнадцать лет назад, мне было двадцать два года, и я мечтал стать рок-музыкантом. Многие скажут, что двадцать два - это поздновато, но я так не думал. У меня уже был кое-какой опыт, а ещё, в отличие от многих, имелась неплохая страховка на случай неудачи - диплом экономического факультета весьма престижного учебного заведения.

Два дня на английской земле, и я встретил Рана. Вообще-то зовут его Кристоф. Ран - его сценический псевдоним. Он - на четверть японец, и при этом почти двухметровый жлоб. Парень с отличием окончил консерваторию по классу фортепьяно, но по нему этого не скажешь - наглые черные глаза прожигают насквозь, длинные вьющиеся волосы спадают на плечи, сливаясь цветом с его извечной поношенной кожаной курткой. Ран всегда любил черный цвет. Когда мы познакомились, он был уже довольно известным и опытным музыкантом. Из двадцати восьми лет своей жизни, последние двадцать этот человек посвятил любимому делу, и как результат, мог сыграть что угодно.

Встретил я его в клубе, как и остальных участников "Сахарного богомола", коллектива, который ещё не определился в том, что же хочет играть - глэм, металл, арт, классику или что-то другое. Они, как и многие в то время, дали объявление в газете: "Требуется вокалист". Что ж требуется, вот он я. Прослушивание я прошел на ура, правда, схлопотал пару смешков по поводу акцента. 

Кажется, моя мечта начинала сбываться, и я был счастлив. Мне нравилась музыка группы, нравились сами ребята, нравился даже их зубастый педрила-менеджер Расс. 

Слава, правда, маячила где-то вдалеке - у "Богомола" пока что не было ни одного диска. Я с головой окунулся в работу и до сих пор вспоминаю то время, как одно из самых счастливых в моей жизни.

Конечно, деньжат было маловато, и мы все жили в одной квартире. Впрочем, квартира эта была огромной, и места всем нам вполне хватало. Мы были молоды, талантливы, по крайней мере, мы в это свято верили, и безнадежно безалаберны. Наше жилище напоминало помесь цыганского табора, разбойничьего вертепа и свалки. Только Ран пытался как-то навести порядок. Держу пари, что в прошлой жизни наш клавишник был спартанцем. Как бы там ни было, мы все звали его нашей горничной. Видимо в отместку мерзавец окрестил меня поварихой. И как ни прискорбно, имел на то полное право. Готовить мы условились по очереди, но, в конце концов, во избежание пищевых отравлений и по единогласному пожеланию коллектива эта обязанность полностью пала на мои плечи. Учитывая трехгодичные кулинарные курсы, так случалось всегда, но в этот раз, мне казалось, всё должно быть иначе, ведь аж трое из музыкантов группы оказались геями, и по моему разумению должны были отличаться от нормальных мужиков какими-то талантами в области ведения хозяйства. 

Так я впервые убедился, что ни фига в геях не понимаю.

Мы быстро установили несколько истин.

Во-первых, они были несколько огорчены тем, что я - не гей.

Во-вторых, геи они или не геи, а готовили всё равно отвратно.

И, в-третьих, ни первое, ни второе обстоятельство не мешали нам весело проводить время и работать.

Их публике я пришелся по душе. Они прозвали меня "Ангел", наверное, из-за длинных светлых волос, которые иногда прилично действовали мне на нервы, но остричь их я не мог - где вы видели рокера с короткими волосами? 

Несмотря на искреннюю симпатию к небесной троице в составе гитариста, басиста и ударника, я всё же предпочитал проводить больше времени с Раном - единственным натуралом среди моих новых знакомцев. О да, он являл собой натурала с большой буквы, более того, у этого красавца за спиной уже был неудачный брак и семилетний сын, и он не терял надежды вновь найти своё счастье. Искал он, кстати, весьма и весьма активно.

Мы сразу же поладили, с одной стороны это была обычная симпатия, с другой - общая цель. И я, и Ран, мы оба четко знали, чего хотим, и хотели мы чего-то большего, чем представлял собой "Богомол". Остальных ребят вполне устраивала веселая жизнь клубных музыкантов, нас - нет.

Именно мы с Раном написали почти весь материал для первого альбома группы. Тогда я впервые понял, что он - гениальный композитор, а кроме того - единственный человек, способный заставить меня писать песни. 

Наш первый диск пользовался колоссальным успехом для дебютантов. Критики окрестили нас одной из самых многообещающих групп, играющих экстравагантный рок. 

А потом, как это часто случается, у нас возникли некоторые разногласия. Ребята хотели быть ещё экстравагантнее. Разумеется, я понимал, что публика падка на яркие перышки и аромат сплетен, я готов был подыгрывать, но всему есть предел. Мой предел оказался ближе - я дошел до него, а они продолжали двигаться дальше. Однажды вознамерились обрядить меня в платье. К Рану даже не лезли, его переодетым представить невозможно, а вот меня… Короче, я не желал становиться новой онанистической фантазией лондонской гей-тусовки, поэтому мягко, но настойчиво объяснил им, что в юбке петь не буду, а из грима могу нанести на лицо разве что помаду. 

Этот вопрос мы закрыли, но как-то незаметно в группе зрел раскол, в результате которого нас покинула безнадежно влюбленная друг в друга ритм-секция, прихватив с собой название и менеджера, но оставив нам квартиру.

Я слышал, что через пару лет "Сахарного богомола" не стало.

 

Нас оставалось трое - я, Ран и наш гитарист Гарри. Гарри и по сей день мой хороший друг. Во время нашей небольшой смуты он откололся от собратьев по ориентации и предпочел нас - более близких ему как музыканту, которым он, к счастью, прежде всего и являлся. 

Мы не падали духом. Ран решил создать новую группу и назвать её "Нэккёай". Мне не нравилось, как это звучит, я вообще не понимал такой выбор названия, и он долго пытался перевести мне это не слишком переводимое понятие. Наконец, Ран подобрал что-то похожее - "Малади". В любом случае для меня это означало то, чего я никогда не хотел - любовь сильную, но при этом разрушающую и обреченную, рвущую жилы, любовь, в которой сгораешь словно в лихорадке. Тогда я ещё не видел…грядущего.

И вот снова моя жизнь была хороша. "Малади" нашла себе приличную ритм-секцию, хваткого менеджера и начала своё восхождение на музыкальный Олимп. 

Публика наша тоже несколько изменилась, это уже не были исключительно завсегдатаи лондонской "Астории", теперь на концертах прибавилось женских лиц.

В те времена жизнь была проще - о СПИДе не орали на каждом углу, и к услугам музыканта, даже пока не очень известного, всегда были поклонницы и девочки-группи.

Это было какое-то благословенное безумие. Рок-фестивали, тусовки, концерты, и вокруг - множество таких же молодых и сумасшедших ребят как мы.

И тут я начал понимать, что мне нравится Ран. В смысле я всегда им восхищался, он был моим другом, но теперь мне стало ясно, что мой интерес простирался несколько дальше.

Напугало ли меня это?

Пожалуй, нет. Я просто решил, что это - какой-то порыв, и он пройдет, потому что, по правде сказать, мне продолжали нравиться женщины, и я никогда не испытывал недостатка в их обществе, а вот в постели с парнем я себя представить определенно не мог.

Я старался проводить с Раном как можно больше времени. Нет, у меня не было каких-то надежд, просто мне нравилось смотреть на него, и с ним было интересно. Я не заливался краской в его присутствии, у меня не замирало сердце, как у влюбленного мальчика из какого-нибудь дешевого романа. Никаких романтических бредней, всего лишь удовольствие от общества друг друга.

 

Боже, я до сих пор помню, хотя прошло столько лет.

Продолжаю петь, но меня нет в этой комнате. Неужели остальные не видят? А может, так и надо петь эту песню - холодно, жестко, отстранено, но в то же время с тупой застарелой болью, уже не режущей, но горькой и ноющей как одна из тех ран, что никогда не затягиваются до конца.

Наверное, боль исчезает, только когда сердце уже мертво, когда оно утратило способность чувствовать - радоваться, страдать,….любить…

Что ж, я с уверенностью могу сказать - моё всё ещё живо.

_"И ты можешь получить,_  
Можешь получить всё -   
Моё сердце, моё тело, мою душу" 

Забавно, эти строчки напомнили мне об одной мелочи. 

Я всё же задумался о том, не поголубел ли я. Помочь разобраться в этой странной ситуации мог, как мне тогда казалось, только Гарри.

Разговор вышел на редкость тупой. 

 

Я стою и не знаю, с какого бока подступиться. Мне двадцать четыре года, но я чувствую себя полным идиотом. 

-Гарри…Гарри, ты знаешь, похоже я - бисексуал, - неуверенно мямлю я, сам себе поражаясь. Тоже мне, начало придумал.

Гарри как-то странно на меня смотрит, а потом взрывается приступом хохота.

-Что такого смешного? - по правде сказать, я слегка обижен. Что это ещё за хихоньки, да хахоньки?! О серьезных вещах разговор!

-Дениэл… - начинает он, но никак не может отсмеяться, затем всё же берет себя в руки и продолжает, - Дениэл, если бы ты сказал мне это года два назад, я бы поверил, более того, я, наверное, приударил бы за тобой. Выглядишь ты, прямо скажем, неплохо, и есть в тебе что-то такое…но теперь… Стоит провести с тобой неделю, и понимаешь, что ты - последний оплот гетеросексуальности в нашем безумном городке.

-А если я скажу, что мне нравится Ран? - произношу я, зная, как рискую.

Он секунду смотрит на меня и, кажется, понимает, что я не шучу. Его руки нервно заправляют волосы за уши: парень всегда так делает, когда ему неловко или он чувствует себя виноватым. 

-А чёрт, прости, что, всё так серьезно, да? - наконец выдает Гарри, подавшись вперед в кресле.

-Да.

-Ну и эээ…что делать будешь?

-Не знаю, - говорю я уже увереннее и поднимаю на него глаза, - я, собственно, поэтому и пришел к тебе…Может, это дурь какая-то с Раном, потому что к мужикам меня физически-то не тянет, и я подумал…в общем…

-Ну…

-Я подумал, может я пойму, что мне это неприятно, и всё пройдет, и…я хотел тебя спросить… то есть попросить…ну, может…а, блин, короче, могу я тебя поцеловать, а потом может обнять, ну ты понимаешь?

Гарри смотрит на меня, не мигая.

-Дениэл, да ты что, сдурел! Я кто тебе, кролик подопытный?!

Мне чертовски неловко и стыдно, я хочу провалиться сквозь пол. Лучше бы, я вообще не заводил этот разговор, но…

-Нет, конечно, нет. Просто…Гарри, ну к кому мне ещё обратиться?

-Всё правда так плохо? - теперь он смотрит на меня с сочувствием, наверное, вид у меня действительно жалкий.

Я молча киваю в ответ.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает.

-Ладно.

У меня с плеч падает груз. Я вовсе не чувствую неловкости по поводу предстоящего эксперимента: единственное, чего я боялся, - это обидеть Гарри.

Я подхожу к нему, и он встает из кресла.

-Я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Мне хочется как-то глупо хихикать, но вместо этого я притягиваю его к себе и целую. Чувствую, как его руки обнимают меня, скользят по моей спине. Пытаюсь проанализировать ощущения. Ничего такого страшного. Меня не воротит, губы как губы, руки как руки. Только на самом деле прикосновения меня ничуть не волнуют: неловко как-то, словно целуешь, ну не знаю, женщину, к которой тебя совсем не тянет. Гарри лезет ко мне под рубашку, и тут я слышу, как скрипит, открываясь, дверь.

-Блин, ребята! - ошарашено вскрикивает очень знакомый голос, голос Рана.

-О, Господи, - ахает его подружка.

Я отцепляю от себя Гарри, на которого словно столбняк напал, и вижу, что она рассматривает нас как экспонаты кунсткамеры. 

Я ловлю себя на том, что крайне паскудно и нагло ухмыляюсь в ответ. Это вообще у меня естественная защитная реакция, только вот окружающие об этом не знают и видят очевидное - наглость и паскудство.

Ран так и застыл на пороге с каким-то странным выражением лица. Что ж, его понять можно. Наконец, он, кажется, приходит в себя и в точности копирует мою ухмылочку. 

-Вы бы хоть дверь закрыли, - заговорчески шепчет Ран. - Пошли, Синтия. Не будем им мешать.

Он начинает подталкивать её к выходу, и я слышу, как она что-то бубнит ему в ухо. Дверь закрывается. Конец явления. Мы с Гарри так и стоим: его руки у меня под рубашкой, мои - у него на плечах. 

-И что теперь? - спрашивает, оживая, Гарри.

С секунду я глубокомысленно раздумываю над ответом и с тяжким вздохом резюмирую:

-А ничего. Я, прости за выражение, в полной жопе.

Он удивленно моргает, потом, спохватившись, выпускает меня из объятий и устало плюхается в стоящее рядом кресло.

-Почему?

-Потому что Ран думает, что я - гей.

-А ты?

-А я по-прежнему люблю женщин.

Гарри обдумывает информацию и кивает сам себе. На секунду в его глазах мелькает тень сожаления и, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть что-то вроде уязвленной гордости. Хотя, наверное, мне это просто показалось.

-Ну, так это же хорошо.

-Ага, и ещё я всё равно безнадежно влюблен в Рана.

-Ну, тогда, ты прав, друг мой, - ты действительно в полной жопе, - подытоживает Гарри.

При этом у него такой серьезный вид.

Я не могу.

Я начинаю хохотать, и вскоре он присоединяется ко мне со словами:

-Но, черт возьми, кто может тебя обвинять! Хорош, дьявол!

Гарри пытается ещё что-то сказать, но уже не может. 

Смеялись мы долго. Смеялись над собой, над смущением Рана и особенно, что уж греха таить, над вытянувшимся от шока лицом Синтии. Смеялись над самой ситуацией, потому что вся эта история натурала, влюбившегося в другого мужчину, была дико глупой. Столько волнений из ничего. Я не сомневался в том, что скоро об этом никто из нас и не вспомнит.

Я провел эту ночь вместе с Гарри. Нет, не подумайте, ничем таким мы не занимались. Просто посидели, потрепались, побренчали на гитаре и как-то неожиданно написали несколько неплохих песен весьма фривольно-шкодного содержания. Моя любимая называлась "Иди по жизни легко".

Впрочем, не все было так радужно. Ран меня сторонился. Почему, я решительно не понимал. Допустим, он считал, что я - голубой, но ведь Гарри всегда был геем, а его Ран не избегал.

К счастью, какие-то личные соображения ни в его, ни в моем случае никогда не влияли на исполнение своих профессиональных обязанностей.

Мы провели потрясающе удачный тур.

И после последнего концерта я позволил себе то, чего не позволял никогда раньше - я напился до состояния нестояния и почти полной отключки. 

Напился, потому что день грядущий готовил мне тяжелые испытания, а тут ещё Ран, расплывшись в улыбке, объявил, что женится на Синтии.

На следующее утро я проснулся с пересохшей словно Сахара глоткой, головой полной расплавленного чугуна, жуткой ломотой во всем теле и весом чьей-то руки у меня на спине.

Я осторожно завозился в кровати. Ох, и паршиво же мне было. И стало ещё паршивее, когда я увидел, что это Ран лежит со мной в постели. В постели, если уж на то пошло, дешевого гостиничного номера, в который я даже не помню, как попал.

Нет, вообще-то помню.

 

Мы в клубе. Я захожу в туалет, меня шатает, всё моё внимание сосредоточено на попадании в цель, если вы меня понимаете. Ран здесь же, моет руки. Я что-то доказываю ему с пеной у рта. Что же я такое доказываю? А, да, то, что Дио - гораздо более талантливый вокалист, чем Иен Гиллан. Он помалкивает, что-то обдумывает.

-Что ты думаешь о Синтии? - наконец спрашивает он.

По правде, говоря, я считал Синтию полной дурой, но, даже будучи пьян, сумел удержаться от высказываний по этому поводу. Я собрался с силами и выдал честный ответ, не затрагивающий интеллектуальных достоинств избранницы моей тайной любви.

-Синтия… Я бы её трахнул, - увидев, как он напрягся, поправляюсь, - шучу, мон ами, она - потрясающая женщина, тебе чертовски повезло, и я очень за тебя рад, серьезно.

Я хлопаю его по плечу, и он недовольно ворчит: "Руки вымой".

-И правда, - я подхожу к раковине, начинаю мыть руки, меня пошатывает, - ты…женишься, и все мазельки откочуют в мою постель.

Что-то я начал быстро косеть, меня ведет в сторону, и сильные руки обвиваются вокруг моей талии, помогая устоять на ногах.

-Мерси.

Руки никуда не торопятся, они словно раздумывают, а потом начинают слегка поглаживать мой живот. Мне всё это кажется дико смешным.

-Э, нет, друг, не на того напал, - говорю я, еле ворочая языком.

-Разве? - спрашивает он.

-Да, это мы проходили. Ща, погоди, - я ловко переворачиваюсь к нему лицом, притягиваю его голову и припечатываю его звонким поцелуем. Ран пялится мне в глаза, и я аккуратно провожу языком по его губам.

-Я ж говорил, ничё не чувствую, НОЛЬ, - самодовольно заявляю я, освобождаюсь из объятий шокированного Рана и нетвердой походкой удаляюсь из туалета. Я намерен мертвецки напиться, я хочу этого с самого утра, с того момента, как мой взгляд в очередной раз упал на тот злополучный конверт, и я понял, что после сегодняшнего последнего концерта мне придется разобраться во всем и принять решение, которое, вероятно, многое изменит в моей жизни. Я крепился весь день. Два часа музыки и толпы подарили мне счастье забытья, но теперь это блаженное состояние прошло, так что оставалось только заливать неприятности виски и водкой.

Потом, я помню, как Ран оттаскивает меня от какой-то куколки и говорит, что я слишком набрался, а я говорю ему, что сегодня у всех нас знаменательное событие, имея в виду его помолвку - к тому времени я уже напрочь забыл о письме.

Помню, как мы выходим на улицу и идем куда-то. Потом портье, который окидывает меня взглядом судьи последнего дня. Дальше - ступеньки, бесконечные ступеньки. Ран тащит меня по лестнице.

Наконец, я вижу кровать. Спасибо тебе Господи за Рана, он - настоящий ангел, ниспосланный мне небом в сей тяжелый час, и спасибо за кровать - величайшее изобретение человечества. Только бы дойти и баиньки, а завтра - хоть потоп.

Ран почему-то не уходит. Ну, и фиг с ним. Может ему тоже уже невмоготу. Спать хочется. Я добираюсь до кровати и куда-то проваливаюсь. Потом открываю глаза, а надо мной нависает Ран.

Наклоняется ко мне и целует.

Я лежу балластом, не вполне врубаясь в происходящее.

Он отстраняется и замирает.

-Такие мягкие, - бормочет Ран и наклоняется снова, на этот раз забираясь на кровать.

Я пытаюсь ему что-то сказать, что-то о том, что идея эта - неудачная, но он меня, кажется, полностью игнорирует. Впрочем, мне не то чтобы неприятно. Я обхватываю его руками и отвечаю на поцелуй.

А дальше…

 

Вот дерьмо! - единственное, что я могу придумать сейчас, сидя на кровати и щурясь от ярких лучей солнца.

Башка раскалывается.

Пытаюсь сообразить, что делать дальше, механически оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды. Вместо нее мой взгляд натыкается на маленькие пятнышки крови на светлой ткани простыни.

Проклинаю про себя всё, что приходит на ум. Ну, конечно. А чего я ждал? Никто из нас в этом вопросе экспертом не был. Этим утром у меня болит решительно всё, но, очевидно, в ближайшие несколько дней у меня будут некоторые новые для меня и не вполне приятные ощущения. Мама, об отправлении естественной потребности организма даже думать страшно. Сейчас головная боль перебивает всё остальное, но она пройдет, и начнется, как говориться, совсем другая история. В мозгу всплывает жуткое видение, и я возношу хвалу Всевышнему. Как меня вообще не разорвало этой оглоблей?! Никогда бы не подумал, что мой организм способен выказать такую прочность.

Я тихо встаю и начинаю собирать одежду. Попутно прокручиваю в голове варианты, пытаясь найти ответ на вечный вопрос - "Что делать?". А что я собственно могу сделать. Как Ран прореагирует на случившееся? Может быть, он тоже был мертвецки пьян, просто в таком состоянии способен прямо передвигаться. Если он не соображал, что делает, то вряд ли он будет счастлив обнаружить голого мужика под боком. Черт, а у него ещё и свадьба скоро! С другой стороны, чего уж скрывать, лично я этого хотел, и, несмотря на то, как всё произошло, я помню волну наслаждения, пробежавшую по моему телу, я помню, что была не только боль, и я точно помню - Рану это тоже понравилось, если конечно он не первый мужчина, научившийся имитировать оргазм и семяизвержение. Кстати, мне бы очень не помешал душ, но это подождет, надо подумать. Может Ран тоже этого хотел? И если да, то какого хрена я с голой жопой ползаю по полу, пытаясь вытащить из под кровати носок? Не лучше ли забраться обратно в кровать и прижаться к двухметровой живой и мягкой грелке? Мысль конечно соблазнительная, но, наверное, это всё же слишком. В любом случае нам предстоит разговор, и мне будет неудобно вести его в голом виде.

-Привет, - раздается сонный голос с постели, отрывая меня от моих размышлений и поисков. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу, что Ран, опершись на локоть, без каких либо угрызений совести разглядывает меня при свете дня. 

-Ты от всех любовников так по утрам сбегаешь? - продолжает брюнет. - Впрочем, вид достойный.

Улыбается. Кажется, он не собирается избить меня пепельницей за то, что я его обесчестил. 

-Слушай, Ран, я… - я мнусь, в то время как что-то не слишком приятное стекает по ноге. Я, конечно, догадываюсь, что бы это могло быть, но елки-моталки, что оно раньше-то не вытекло! Дожидалось драматического момента?! Да и вообще, как-то тошно от мысли, что оно там было. Ран, слава Богу, этого неприятного обстоятельства не замечает.

-Знаешь, а я всё думал, что бы такое экстраординарное устроить напоследок, перед тем как я поклянусь в любви и верности до гроба. Перебрал в голове все варианты, остановился на мальчишнике с элитными проститутками, но, Дени, ты, да ты дашь им фору. Лучше и желать ничего нельзя, да ещё и абсолютно бесплатно. Ночью было так экстраординарно, и, судя по тому, что я помню, я могу рассчитывать на продолжение, верно? - лениво тянет Ран, продолжая улыбаться. 

Хотя это скорее ухмылка, и она мне определенно не нравится, как и его тон, и его слова. Может для кого-то это и комплимент, но мне становится противно и обидно. Я начинаю натягивать джинсы. Я совсем запутался, мне не ловко и я не знаю, что сказать. Разговор явно придется отложить.

-Да что ты так торопишься? - продолжает Ран. - Брось, иди сюда. Гарри вчера был мертвецки пьян, он даже не заметит, что тебя не было. К тому же не пытайся меня убедить, что вы храните верность. Неделю назад я видел, как ты пялил какую-то мулатку.

Я уже совершенно ничего не понимаю. Причем тут Гарри? И причем тут та мулаточка Бренди, и тот факт, что, да, я с ней спал?! Это же не у меня свадьба через месяц!

-В конце концов, - долетает до меня откуда-то издалека голос Рана, - одним больше, одним меньше. Верно, Дениэл? Тебя хватит на всех - на меня, на Гарри, на какого-то Алекса, на девиц, на парней, на кого ещё? Да, кстати, а как насчет Расса? Он всех вокалистов отфутболил, а в тебя сразу вцепился. Ну, как? Мне-то можно признаться.

Я не верю своим ушам, не верю в происходящее. Голосом Рана говорит совершенно незнакомый мне человек. Я что так и буду стоять и молчать как рыба?

-Да пошел ты, мудак долбанный, - на удивление холодно заявляю я и вылетаю за дверь. По дороге натягиваю рубашку и кроссовки. Хрен с ними, с носками. Подальше отсюда, от этого гадюшника. К черту Рана, к черту "Малади", к черту этот задрипанный Лондон и этих козлов англичан.

 

Я вернулся в нашу общую квартиру. Долго принимал душ, а потом собрал чемодан и сказал сонному мучающемуся от похмелья Гарри, что мне нужно срочно в Квебек, повидать родню. Придумал какой-то повод, уже не помню. Главное было выиграть время, время, чтобы во всем разобраться.

Разумеется, никуда я не полетел. Вместо этого я пересек пролив и провел всю неделю в Париже. Я успел о многом подумать, бродя по его тесным улочкам.

Я размышлял о том, не вернуться ли мне действительно домой в Квебек, особенно теперь, когда Алекс не стало. Письмо о её смерти пришло за три дня до того злополучного концерта. Автокатастрофа. Алекс и её муж - оба насмерть. Мама писала, что родители Александры Анджелу брать не хотят, да и по закону её должен забрать я. Анджела - моя дочь. Ей был всего годик, когда я уехал из Канады. С Алекс мы вместе выросли, и то, что произошло между нами, было случайностью. Тогда я не с кем не встречался, а она поцапалась со своим парнем, и как-то незаметно мы оказались в одной постели. Нам было хорошо вместе, но мы никогда не были влюблены, нас связывала дружба. Как бы там ни было, ни я, ни она никогда не жалели о том коротком романе - Алекс обожала Анджелу. Уже когда я уехал, она вышла замуж за очень хорошего парня, а я мог всегда навестить дочку и прочно держал статус близкого друга семьи. Сам я считал, что муж Алекс Джейсон гораздо лучше меня справится с ролью отца. И вот теперь… Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что все проблемы сваливаются вам на голову одновременно, причем в самое неподходящее время? Хотя, какое время подходящее для проблем?

Да, мне было о чем подумать.

Ран - ещё одна странная случайность в моей жизни, но, к сожалению, не столь приятная как Анджела. Ничего страшного. Он женится. Мы всё забудем. Вместе мы можем привести группу к настоящей славе. Ран это понимает. Он - прежде всего музыкант, а уже потом человек. Как и я.

Я принял решение вернуться в Лондон и попросить родителей, взять Анджелу к себе пожить хотя бы на какое-то время, пока "Малади" будет раскручиваться. Они всегда обожали внучку, и я считал, что смогу дать ей гораздо больше, если добьюсь успеха.

 

И вот я снова в Лондоне. Стою и звоню в дверь нашей квартиры. Мой ключ не подходит. На звонок никто не открывает. Я спускаюсь и набираю номер менеджера. Его нет. Через некоторое время приезжает его помощник Джонатан.

Он вежливо объясняет мне, что я нарушил контракт - исчез непонятно куда. Оказывается, моё поведение давно вызывало нарекания, и мне искали замену. Группа сейчас на гастролях с новым вокалистом. Я могу зайти в квартиру и забрать свои вещи. Всё. Конец истории.

 

_"Ласкает и терзает душу мне любви той уходящей мягкий бриз"_ \- пою я сейчас, но, к сожалению, моя любовь не ушла, всё осталось по-прежнему, и никаким мягким бризом тут не пахнет, на ум скорее приходят порывистый ветер и свинцовое небо. Того и глядишь, невидимый диктор объявит штормовое предупреждение. Впрочем, так было не всегда. Обычно я пребываю в "солнечном настроении". Знаете, один из тех психов, которым всегда хочется, чтобы все жили весело, долго и счастливо. Не поверите, но в течение нескольких лет после моего ухода из группы я был к этому очень близок.

 

Тогда я всё-таки вернулся в Квебек, с помощью старых друзей нашел работу в банке и занялся воспитанием Анджелы. Присматривать за маленьким ребенком это вам не турне, где ты каждый вечер выкладываешься на полную катушку. Нет, это во сто крат тяжелее. Первое время мне казалось, что я в Аду, а Анджела - маленький дьявол, посланный мучить мою грешную душу уже при жизни. Потом я как-то привык. Оказалось, я вполне способен справляться с ролью отца-одиночки и скромного банковского служащего.

Разумеется, музыку я не бросил. Это для меня всё равно, что перерезать себе вены. Я собрал группу, мы играли легкий металл, пели и на французском, и на английском, выступали в клубах и на фестивалях. И всё было, только не смейтесь, прекрасно. По правде сказать, я вообще считаю себя счастливым человеком.

Полностью уйти в музыку снова мне не давал ребенок, я отвечал за Анджелу, за её будущее и не мог рисковать. Но, в конце концов, мои песни, мой голос стали приносить больше денег, чем работа в банке. Анджела к тому времени уже ходила в школу, и мои родители всегда были готовы помочь: присмотреть за ней или даже взять к себе на время. 

Мне было 28 лет, когда я бросил работу и начал заново пробивать себе дорогу в мир музыки. Видимо есть что-то в моем голосе. Люди хотели его слышать, и готовы были за это платить. Через некоторое время я стал звездой. Нет, конечно, не мирового масштаба. Только здесь, в Канаде, но меня знали и любили. Меня это вполне устраивало.

А потом, однажды, на горизонте появился Майкл Форрестер и предложил мне пройти прослушивание в его "Фениксах". Эта группа была настоящей рок-легендой. Мы распили с ним бутылочку моего любимого коньяка, до которого он тоже оказался большим охотником, поговорили по душам, а на следующий день в студии записали кассету с несколькими их хитами в моем исполнении. С этой пробой Форрестер и отчалил обратно в Лондон. Мне оставалось только довольно потирать ручонки в ожидании приглашения…которого не последовало.

"Фениксы" начали турне по Штатам с американским вокалистом Лизардом Крейном. Голос Крейна отличался от моего кардинально. Другой тембр, другая манера. Да и сам он был другим - типичный представитель американского рока, красивый мускулистый парень, идеальная рок-звезда из тех, кто сводит с ума хорошеньких девочек-поклонниц. Короче, меня прокатили, а потом через несколько недель, как гром среди ясного неба, раздался звонок.

-Дениэл? - я узнал сильный английский акцент Форрестера.

-Да, - как можно спокойнее ответил я.

-Я ошибся.

-Бывает.

Вот так вот просто. Что-то у "Фениксов" с Крейном не склеилось. Судьба давала мне второй шанс, и я ухватился за него. Вечером следующего дня я вылетел в Лондон. Анджелу я отвез к родителям. Мне было непросто расстаться с моей командой, но они поняли. После моего ухода ребята полностью пересмотрели свой стиль и обратились к альтернативному року, они и сейчас чертовски популярны во франкоязычной Канаде. 

Почему я снова бросился в неизвестность? Жаждал ли я славы? Наверное, нет. Правда заключалась в том, что песни "Фениксов" завораживали меня ещё с юности, и я готов был продать душу дьяволу, чтобы петь их, петь их не просто для себя, но для десятков и сотен тысяч слушателей.

И вот спустя почти десять лет я снова вхожу в английский бар, и Майкл представляет меня ребятам, Спайди - мрачному бас-гитаристу, Гасу - весельчаку ударнику и…Рану - клавишнику, тоже новичку, всего месяц с группой.

Я протягиваю ему руку и слышу свой спокойный и приветливый голос.

-Рад снова тебя видеть.

Гас вздыхает с облегчением, Спайди и Майкл слишком тактичны для этого, но и с их плеч словно падает тяжелый груз. Очевидно, они знают какую-то часть истории, скорее всего часть, включающую в себя творческие разногласия, поиски замены и ожидающие меня чемоданы.

Ран пожимает мне руку. Он почти не изменился. Будет ложью сказать, что я ничего не знал о его жизни, после того как наши пути разошлись. Меня часто навешал Гарри. Для Анджи он уже давно превратился в любимого дядюшку Гарри, который сперва очень неплохо исполнял обязанности лошадки, пока привычный папа отдыхал в стоиле, потом дарил чудесных кукол и плющевых мишек и вообще всегда умудрялся шагать в ногу с меняющимися потребностями этого маленького дьяволенка. Как бы там ни было, Гарри объявился года через два, после моего ухода из "Малади". Почти полчаса бедняга истово извинялся, говорил, что был свиньей и должен был встать на мою сторону. Я ответил, что это уже не важно. Тем более, что группа, как я узнал, давно распалась. Я засыпал его вопросами, на которые он поначалу отвечал с опаской, не зная, какие темы ему считать "больными" и как их обойти. Ведь никто так и не понял, почему я ушел из группы, ну или вернее, почему меня ушли из нее. Гарри, правда, всё же догадывался, и посему первое время я часто получал вместо ответов глубокомысленное мычание. Но уж что мне удается, так это развязывать людям языки, и уже к вечеру мой знакомец пел не хуже соловья.

Оказывается, Ран все же женился на Синтии, но быстро успел развестись. Зная этого хмыря, удивляться не приходится. Теперь он был счастливым отцом троих детей и пребывал в поисках "очередной любви до гроба". Хотя если говорить о Кристофе Лурье, то его более занимал музыкальный поиск. Гарри слышал, что его занесло в "Шугер" - знаменитую глэм-рок группу, переживающую очередной подъем. А дальше Ран как-то исчез из моего поля зрения… И вот, пожалуйста, повстречались.

Собственно, так и началось наше знакомство заново. Сперва я немного беспокоился, а может и не совсем немного. Иногда мне безумно хотелось схватить что-нибудь тяжелое и треснуть его по кумполу, но такие моменты бывали редко. Как я уже говорил, и я, и он, мы оба - прежде всего музыканты, а потом уже люди. Не сговариваясь, мы просто выкинули прошлое на помойку. Наверное, это смахивало на двойную амнезию. Не знаю, что там у Рана было на уме, но ни словом, ни делом он не напоминал о прошлом, так же поступал и я. В конце концов, мне даже начало казаться, что это прошлое мне приснилось. Сны ведь могут быть так похожи на реальность, особенно если ты молод, чуточку безумен, и тебя затянул вихрь под обобщенным названием "секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл". Собственно этот вихрь и губит. Это не значит, что ты непременно сыграешь в ящик от передоза или что-то типа того. Нет. Ты умираешь как музыкант. Какое-то время все круто, ты - супермэн и бог, но долго ты так не протянешь. Мне повезло, я никогда по-настоящему не вертелся в этой воронке.

Вот "Фениксы", они повертелись, но это, как говорил Форрестер, было давно, и тем из них, кто выплыл, хватило ума в последствии держаться от нее подальше. Однажды каждому из них пришлось ответить самому себе на вопрос, кем или вернее чем он хочет быть, рок-звездой или музыкантом. Майкл, Гас, Спайди, все они в своё время выбрали второе, так же как и я, так же как и Ран. На самом деле, иначе просто быть не могло, против своей природы не попрешь.

И вот мы пятеро оказались в одной упряжке и занялись тем, чем хотели мы все и каждый в отдельности - музыкой. А заняться, черт возьми, было чем. Последний альбом "Фениксов" с треском провалился. Вообще-то он был очень даже ничего, но иногда что-то как-то не склеивается. Может тому виной раздиравшие группу скандалы, может мода вильнула хвостом или хреновый маркетинг усадил их в лужу. Альбом плохо продавался, критики накинулись на "Фениксов" словно стервятники, группа сдавала свои позиции и почти распалась. В итоге пресса их похоронила, но хоронили их уже не раз и не два. По выходу из трехдневного запоя Майкл Форрестер показал всему миру фигу, возродив группу вместе с Гасом и Спайди. Вот в таких "Фениксов" и занесла нас с Раном судьба. Здесь было как-то не до личных разборок. В течение трех лет мы все вкалывали как сумасшедшие - писались в студии, давали концерты…и сумели вернуться на "вершину серебряной горы". Два альбома стали платиновыми, третий тоже, хотя был явно слабее, и критика снова начала грозить пальчиком, предрекая нам новые неприятности. Вообще пресса преподносила нас как каких-то баловней судьбы. Богатые, знаменитые и без вредных привычек. Только ни черта они не знали. Не знали, что такое выступать перед огромной толпой вечером, грузиться в поезд/автобус/самолет ночью, доползать до отеля, забываться на пару часов, чтобы на следующий день после мучительного саундчека выступать перед другой толпой, и так каждый день, потому что ты должен подняться, потому что публика быстро меняет кумиров и за какой-то год о тебе почти забыли. И каждый раз ты должен не просто сделать концерт, ты должен полюбить их, всех и каждого, должен заставить их полюбить себя, должен отдать им всю душу и стать для них богом. Иногда мне казалось, что я не выдержу. Ведь я впервые оказался в группе мирового уровня. Я чувствовал себя слабаком, но, Слава Богу, Майкл вовремя объяснил мне, что да, график турне очень плотный, круче обычного, так будет не всегда. Если бы не его слова, я мог бы сбежать из "Фениксов" поджав хвост.

Как ни странно, но наша с Раном дружба возродилась из пепла и стала ещё крепче. В конце концов, мы были знакомы столько лет и понимали друг друга с полуслова. Вообще всё как-то срослось у нас пятерых, и "Фениксы" теперь являли собой настоящую маленькую семейку, очень дружную, в отличие от многих других команд.

Что же касается моей личной жизни, то было несколько женщин, но ничего серьезного. Просто руки до этого не доходили, к тому же всё свободное время я старался проводить с Анджелой, что подразумевало многочасовые перелеты между Лондоном и Квебеком.

И вот тут, видимо, судьба решила, что мне слишком хорошо живется, и отвесила мне пинок и пинок не слабый. Начались проблемы с голосом. Врачи были непреклонны и утверждали, что я его сорвал, но я то знал, что это не так. Да, я три года почти нон-стопом орал на стадионах многих стран мира, но я пою уже почти пол жизни и знаю, что я могу себе позволить и что нет. Наконец один из них, да благословит его Господь, согласился взглянуть повнимательнее. В горле у меня нашли кисту, и я пошел под нож, прекрасно зная о том, что, возможно, больше не смогу петь. Я так и сказал Майклу, но он ответил, что не станет искать замену, пока не будет точно уверен. Он сказал, что в "Фениксах" должен звучать мой голос.

 

_"Возьми нож и добей меня,  
Пролей кровь мою, и пусть её впитает земля"_

 

Странно, как отдельные строки песни могут вызвать столько воспоминаний.

Вот уже полгода, как я вернулся в рабочее состояние. Голос остался при мне. Правда, он изменился как-то и я ещё не привык к нему. Черт, я даже не говорю о том, что мне пришлось заново учиться петь. Представляете каково это, быть рок-вокалистом с мировым именем и учиться петь? Хотя, оказывается, это не так уж плохо. Никогда бы не подумал, что могу узнать столько нового от преподавателя вокала. 

Сейчас зима, мы в Германии и работаем над новым альбомом. Мне, кажется, это будет наше лучшее творение.

Но, наверное, бочек меда без ложки дегтя просто не существует. По неведомой мне причине наши отношения с Раном снова испортились.

Он теперь почти не разговаривает со мной, смотрит на меня так, словно хочет просверлить глазами.

Интересно, чем же я так провинился?

Дерьмо это началось сразу после моего возвращения в группу. Сперва я списывал поведение Рана на приступ творческой социопатии, направленной почему-то исключительно на меня, но приступ этот подозрительно затягивался, а потом у нас был тот разговор, если можно его так назвать.

 

Я в гримерке. Переодеваюсь для выступления. Остальных пока нет, готов поспорить, что Гас опять проспал, хотя кто может его обвинять. Натягиваю жилет на голое тело. Мыслями пребываю в завтрашнем дне, так как завтра у нас отдых. В комнату входит Ран, прислоняется к стене и смотрит на меня.

Через какое-то время мне это надоедает.

-Чего? - спрашиваю я, и он словно выходит из транса.

-Никак не могу решить, нравится мне это или нет, - произносит Ран, подходя ко мне и касаясь моей левой руки, от плеча до кисти покрытой затейливой татуировкой.

-Она у меня на руке не первый год, знаешь ли, - резонно замечаю я, усмехнувшись.

Он кивает.

-Зачем ты её сделал?

-Захотел и сделал, - отвечаю я, пожимая плечами, задаваясь вопросом, почему он не переодевается и где, мать их, остальные. - Давно хотел, но пока работал в банке, не решался.

-А почему не сделал тогда? В Лондоне.

Я решительно не понимаю цели этого разговора. Идиотизм какой-то.

-Слушай Ран, к чему этот разговор, мон ами? Чего тебе на самом деле надо?

Он качает головой.

-Просто иногда мне кажется, что всё изменилось, ты, я, а иногда я смотрю на тебя, и всё как прежде.

Я предпочитаю промолчать.

Он усмехается.

-Знаешь, забавно, ты, наверное, будешь смеяться, но я почему-то решил, что пришла пора извиниться за то, что произошло, эта мысль как-то стукнула в голову, - произносит Ран с горькой улыбкой.

-За то, что выпер меня из группы? - хм, и правда, как-то резко ему стукнуло, не говоря о том, что несколько запоздало.

-Да, и за это тоже, но не только… - поправляет он и ждет моей реакции. 

Я подхожу к нему и беру его лицо в свои руки, заставляя встреться со мной взглядом. Довольно трудно проделать это с человеком его роста и выглядеть при этом внушительно. Мне удается. 

-Это было десять лет назад, и это была случайность, - медленно и четко выговариваю я, глядя ему в глаза.

Его рука поднимается и проводит по моей щеке. 

-Ты совсем не изменился, - произносит он, улыбаясь.

Я спокойно отступаю на шаг, отпуская его, но по-прежнему удерживая его глаза своими.

-Нет, Ран. Я изменился. Я стал старше. 

На этом я полагаю наш разговор оконченным и возвращаюсь к своим делам. Он ещё какое-то время молча стоит у стены, но я уже не обращаю на него внимания.

Наконец он от нее отклеивается.

-Сет лист как в прошлый раз? - сухо интересуется Ран, снимая куртку.

-В основном думаю да, но ты же знаешь, возможен импровиз, на бисе уж наверняка, - отвечаю я, так словно никакого разговора и не было.

Ран улыбается.

-Да уж.

 

В тот вечер на сцене мы были хороши, а Ран…Ран был просто бесподобен, феноменален, его музыка не могла принадлежать нашей грешной земле, так она была прекрасна, но не было ей места и на небесах, слишком много в ней было страсти. Я даже прекратил прислушиваться к своему голосу, что делал после возвращения постоянно, пытаясь раскусить его, какой-то он был странный, и мой и не мой одновременно.

После того разговора мы мало общались, и в основном по делу.

Вскоре Ран встретил Глорию. Она была значительно моложе его, но при этом умная и обаятельная. Мне Глория чертовски нравилась. Порой я даже жалел, что это не я её встретил. Однако она была девушкой моего друга, и я не позволил себе потерять голову. Я старался радоваться за них, но где-то в глубине души мне было больно видеть их вместе, и, по правде сказать, я уже очень смутно осознавал, кто был источником этой боли.

Месяц назад я, кажется, начал это понимать. Тогда Ран подошел ко мне в коридоре студии.

 

-Я сделал Глории предложение.

-Только не говори, что она тебя бортанула? - отвечаю я скорее в шутку - таких мужиков как Ран не кидают, есть такой тип любимчиков судьбы.

Он отрицательно качает головой.

-Замечательно. И когда свадьба? - интересуюсь я.

-Скоро, она не хочет тянуть.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему. Знаю, что все мои эмоции написаны у меня на лице, а иначе говоря, что я расплылся в искренней улыбке от уха до уха. Ран улыбается в ответ. Настоящей улыбкой. Впервые за долгое время. Кажется, он счастлив. Может быть, Глория и станет той великой "любовью до гроба". Да, такая женщина имеет все шансы ей стать. Надеюсь, Ран не просрет всё на сей раз. Мне тоже надо бы кое-что не просрать. Не нравится мне этот застой в наших отношениях, я хочу всё исправить, и, судя по улыбке Рана, можно смело делать первые шаги в этом направлении.

-Поздравляю, жеребчик. Тебя снова захомутали. Скоро, говоришь… - я на секунду прикидываю варианты. Пожалуй, нужно будет посоветоваться и огорошить Рана чем-нибудь грандиозным. Кое-какие мысли уже всплывают у меня в голове, мне и самому они интересны. Наверное, улыбка у меня стала ещё шире, и уж определенно чуточку похабнее. - Скоро… Не боись, мы с ребятами успеем устроить тебе королевский мальчишник.

-Дениэл, я… - начинает Ран, а потом вдруг резко оказывается рядом, обнимает меня и целует.

Да что же, мать твою, в конце концов, это такое?!

Я с силой толкаю его. Хватаю за грудки и припираю его к стенке, при этом пару раз неслабо его встряхнув. Сам не понимаю, зачем я это сделал. Может быть, мне просто нужно было выпустить пар, а может я сделал это, чтобы привести самого себя в чувство, потому что на какое-то мгновение мне безумно захотелось впиться губами в его рот и трахнуть его прямо в этом коридоре. Вместо этого мы стоим лицом к лицу, мои руки крепко сжимают лацканы его куртки, а Ран ошалело смотрит на меня. Видимо такой ход событий как-то не приходил ему в голову. Не ожидал этот Дон Жуан, что в результате очередной своей выходки окажется между стеной и взбешенным тридцатипятилетним мужиком. Конечно, он поздоровее меня будет, но сейчас, если он попытается рыпнуться, я легко смогу его удержать, и, похоже, на каком-то инстинктивном уровне он это знает.

-Не понимаю я тебя! Ты - хороший парень, Ран, но иногда ведешь себя как последний ублюдок! - ору я на него. - Ты что, сильных ощущений ищешь?! Пытаешься реконструировать ситуацию, как какой-нибудь извращенец?!

Мне удается взять себя в руки, и я продолжаю:

-Я намерен и дальше петь в этой группе, а ты, я знаю, намерен и дальше играть в ней. Это - самое важное. Нам работать вместе, так что завязывай ты с этой ерундой. Понял?

Сперва, мне кажется, что он не ответит, но потом его черные глаза словно проясняются, и первое, что я вижу - это ярость, ярость на грани бешенства. Похоже, я перегнул палку. Одним движением он стряхивает мои руки со своей куртки.

-Понял, я понял! Не дурак! - рявкает он мне в лицо. Я отступаю на шаг, и он отходит от стены. - Ещё раз так сделаешь, Дэниэл, и я разобью тебе всю поганую рожу!

Вихрем Ран проносится мимо меня и направляется к лифту.

-Уже лучше! - кричу я ему вслед.

-Мразь! - прибывает однозначный ответ. Двери лифта закрываются.

 

После этого трогательного обмена любезностями мы вообще не разговариваем. Очевидно, Майкл списывает это на усталость и нервный стресс. Иначе, зачем тащится в какую-то германскую глушь, да ещё зимой. Что альбом нельзя записать в более теплом месте?

И вот холодно, вокруг ни души, одни снега да елки, мать их. Записываем альбом, вроде всё почти нормально, и вдруг всплывает эта песня.

Что это? Он что, получает извращенное удовольствие, заставляя меня произносить эти слова. Причем, замечу, я же не могу отказаться - это моя работа.

Допеваю последний куплет и, наконец, позволяю себе посмотреть на Рана. Мой знакомец, он стал старше. Ему сорок два года, один из его сыновей - совсем взрослый парень. Длинные волосы Рана забраны в хвостик, кое-где проглядывает седина, а место черной драной майки заняла красная шелковая рубашка, но…но он по-прежнему тот же красивый и обаятельный сукин сын, каким был четырнадцать лет назад.

И после стольких лет ему по-прежнему нравиться мучить меня…

 

Песня в наушниках доиграла, и кассета с щелчком остановилась. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, было бы нам легче, если бы где-нибудь у нас в голове пряталась маленькая кнопочка "СТОП"? Нажал, и никаких тебе воспоминаний. Свободен, как птичка. С другой стороны, без них тоже как-то неправильно. Стоп - воспроизведение, стоп - воспроизведение, а потом глядишь, и кассету зажевало. Наверное, все-таки лучше без кнопочки, но иногда все же хочется ей обзавестись. Как бы там ни было, всё это - из области теории, никаких кнопочек для воспоминаний нет. Их поток несется независимо от нашей воли, мы бессильны остановить его, и единственное, что нам остается - это следовать вместе с ним.

 

Я незаметно выхожу из церкви. Зачем я вообще сюда пришёл? Думал, мне станет легче, когда я увижу, как Ран женится на Глории, но теперь точно знаю - нет, не станет. Когда я увидел их, таких счастливых, таких красивых… Да, Глория мне нравилась, но кого я обманываю? Это Ран. Столько лет, столько лет, и всё было в порядке. Порой я чувствовал, что в моей жизни нет чего-то важного, что я потерял что-то, что от меня оторвали какой-то кусок, оторвали по живому, и даже не потрудились заштопать рану, но всё это было так неопределенно, так странно. Я почти не думал об этом, моя жизнь оставляла мне очень мало времени на раздумья. Я видел Рана каждый день, мы вместе творили великое таинство музыки, мы правили толпой, путешествуя из города в город, из страны в страну, мы делили поражения и взлеты, мы смеялись вместе, мы были счастливы, и мысль, что меня лишили чего-то важного затаилась в самом дальнем и укромном уголке моего мозга. И вот теперь я сидел и смотрел, как Глория берет его за руку, как брали многие до нее, но теперь я чувствовал, нет, я видел, что у меня крадут то, что мне дорого, то без чего я жить не могу. И я с ужасом осознал, что увидев, поняв в полной мере, я уже вряд ли смогу забыть.

Но я как всегда попытаюсь, а пока я просто тихо ухожу, гости ещё только рассаживаются, церемония не началась. Никто не заметит.

Майкл объявил, что всем нам пора взять заслуженный отдых. Следующие два месяца - в моем полном распоряжении. Сам же Великий и Ужасный занимался окончательной доводкой альбома. У него это хорошо получается. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, я попросил Майкла не включать в альбом ту песню. Ему даже не потребовалось объяснять, о какой песне я говорю, он просто кивнул и отвернулся к пульту, а я направился к двери, за которой маячил обещанный отпуск…

Два месяца - это уйма времени, если правильно им распорядиться, а я твердо намеревался именно так и поступить.

Я собрал чемоданы. Впрочем, это громко сказано, ведь я и так уже четыре года на них живу, и уехал во Францию к Гарри, который ошивался там весь последний год. Его новый приятель француз, и в его лице мой старый друг, кажется, наконец-то нашел своего прекрасного принца…или принцессу, таких подробностей я не знаю и знать не очень-то хочу. Гораздо важнее, что этот "принц" - крупный музыкальный продюсер, и у него своя студия звукозаписи. Может, я корыстен, но это как-то автоматически расположило меня к Патрику. Что уж скрывать, я давно мечтал записать парочку тех шкодных песенок, которые мы сочинили с Гарри ещё во времена "Малади".

Работа всегда хорошо отвлекает, но отвлечься ей надолго мне не удалось.

Я помню тот день, тот особый день. Наверное, я его никогда не забуду, уверен, здесь окажется бессилен даже старческий маразм.

 

-Закончим на сегодня? - спрашивает Гарри, поглядывая на часы. 

-Что, так не терпится увидеть своего Патрика? - парирую я, улыбаясь. Патрик, кстати, действительно оказался неплохим парнем. Единственное, что меня слегка раздражало в нем, это некоторая манерность, но уже через пару недель я к ней привык. Гарри же, которого на манерных геев никогда не тянуло, а тянуло скорее на тип "дальнобойщик", ныне просто млел от Патрика. Всё это наводило на мысли о серьезности ситуации.

Вот и теперь, заслышав о Патрике, Гарри улыбается мне в ответ. Забавно, когда мы впервые встретились, я и представить себе не мог, что этот парень станет одним из моих самых лучших друзей, мне очень хорошо с ним, и иногда нам не нужно слов.

Он начинает поскуливать по-собачьи, умоляюще глядя мне в глаза. Смотрится это очаровательно, особенно учитывая, драконов татуировки, покрывающих оба его предплечья, и черную электрогитару, украшенную зубастыми черепами.

-Ну, хорошо, иди, иди, - машу я ему. - Я сам всё тут закрою.

Любовь - потрясающая вещь. То ли у влюбленных вырастают крылья, то ли херувимы изливают им на зад нектар скипидара, но факт: через пять минут Гарри уже исчез из поля зрения. Сейчас, наверное, несется сломя голову по коридору, и каждый шаг приближает его к заветной цели.

Я начинаю собирать разбросанные по всей студии листки с нотами, текстами, разными заметками. Я планировал записать парочку-тройку песен, но, похоже, у нас получается целый альбом. Собственно, контракт с "Фениксами" мне ничего такого не запрещает, но я как-то сам не ожидал.

Моё внимание привлекает какой-то шум. Из коридора доносятся спорящие голоса. Да там настоящая война разразилась. Странно. Я думал, что все уже ушли. Дверь за моей спиной открывается. Я поворачиваюсь, рассчитывая увидеть Гарри…а вижу Рана. Куртка распахнута, несколько прядок выбиваются из хвостика. Вид у него такой, словно он пробивался через вражеский кордон. 

-Ну, куда ты прешь!!! - ага, а вот и кордон в лице Гарри. Он пытается ухватить Рана. Тот зверски отпихивает его обратно в коридор.

-Отвали на хер, Гарри!!! Мне с ним нужно поговорить!!!

-Ран, я серьезно…

Гарри не успевает закончить фразу, его отбрасывает назад рука Рана. Вообще, Гарри - парень не робкого десятка и не слабак, но мужчине средних габаритов вроде него или меня трудно удержать двухметровую гору, особенно если эта гора что-то для себя серьезно решила.

-Говнюк! - выдает гитарист, потирая ушибленное плечо. - Я вызываю охрану!

-Нет, Гарри, - говорю я, и он удивленно переводит на меня взгляд. - Не нужно. Мы же все тут старые знакомые. Если Ран хочет поговорить со мной, мы поговорим. 

Усмехнувшись, добавляю: 

-В конце концов, мы всё равно в одной группе.

Гарри недоверчиво смотрит на меня, потом медленно закрывает дверь. Я слышу, как отдаются его сердитые шаги.

Перевожу взгляд на Рана.

Как же я устал. Осознание этого настигает как-то мгновенно и болезненно. Мне очень надо присесть, а рядом как назло ни одного стула, поэтому я медленно опускаюсь на пол, продолжая смотреть на незваного гостя.

Не знаю, как он воспринял мой жест, но уже в следующую секунду, он оказывается на полу за моей спиной и обнимает меня, вернее, хватает. Мне кажется, так хватают что-то, что не хотят упускать.

-Ран…

-Помолчи, ради Бога, помолчи, - скороговоркой произносит он, и я замечаю, что на его пальце нет обручального кольца.

-Глория…

Он отрицательно качает головой. Похоже, что этот жест скорее для него, чем для меня. Я вообще мог его не увидеть, да и не увидел, скорее почувствовал.

-Как?… - начинаю я, но Ран меня обрывает.

-Удивлен, да? - его голос полон какой-то горечи. Я жалею, что не вижу его лица. Судя по всему, он и не хочет, чтобы я видел.

-Дэниэл, ну неужели ты ничего не понимаешь?

Я действительно не понимаю, по правде сказать, я уже ни хрена не понимаю, и поэтому с чистой совестью отвечаю "Да".

-Дениэл, Дениэл, - вздыхает он, уткнувшись в моё плечо. - Зачем ты это со мной делаешь?

Странный вопрос, мне кажется, это я должен его задавать. Уж если на то, пошло, то я с ним ничего и не делал, это скорее - он со мной. А конкретно, обосрал мне весь последний год, а теперь бухнулся тут на колени и повис на мне.

-Помнишь, тогда, когда ты только попал к нам? Мы были друзьями, а я с ума сходил, когда ты был рядом, с самого первого дня, но разве я мог тебе сказать? - тут он на секунду останавливается, собираясь с силами. - Я убедил себя, я сказал самому себе, что ничего не выйдет, а потом ты и Гарри…

-С Гарри… - начинаю объяснять я.

-Да, я знаю, что ничего не было и быть не могло, - с болью вздыхает он, - но тогда не знал…я был зол, Боже, как я был зол. Я злился на себя за то, что не мог перестать хотеть тебя, злился на тебя, потому что…мать твою, все это было из-за тебя. Когда я увидел вас с Гарри, я готов был его покалечить, а тебя просто убить. Совершенно озверел, потерял голову и не захотел больше себя сдерживать.

-Слушай… - предпринимаю я очередную робкую попытку.

-Заткнись. Заткнись, ок? - он с шумом втягивает воздух. - А ты…ты не оттолкнул меня. Я знаю, ты был очень пьян, но Дениэл, ты не лежал пластом. Может быть, ты и не соображал, но ты отвечал мне. Ты тоже этого хотел…и я просто не мог остановиться…Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, я…Я не мог поверить, что я это сделал, что мы это сделали, что ты заставил меня слететь с катушек. Ты заставил меня полностью потерять себя, понимаешь…Ты понимаешь?…Я так злился на себя, но удобнее было злиться на тебя. Мне казалось, что будет легче. Тем утром, я уже не мог видеть в тебе своего друга, друга, которого я любил и не хотел обидеть, я видел любовника, которого я желал всем сердцем и который не мог стать моим…Я хотел сделать тебе больно, но ты…ты просто ушел…

Просто ушел!!! Ушам своим не верю. Либо мне полагается "Оскар", либо Рану давно пора сходить к окулисту.

Тут до меня доходит, что Ран плачет. Это так странно. Никогда не подозревал, что он способен на нечто подобное. Может мне тоже полагается плакать? Вынужден признать, что у меня как-то не получается. 

-А потом ты исчез, взял и исчез, - продолжает он, тяжело вздохнув. - Я честно пытался забыть тебя. Я даже убедил себя в том, что мне это удалось, и тут, столько лет спустя ты снова вошел в бар. ТЫ. Я знал, что ты приедешь. Майкл рассказывал о тебе, рассказывал о потрясающем вокалисте, которого он хочет попробовать в группу. Он поставил кассету…я сразу же узнал тебя. У меня было время подготовиться. Я молил Бога, чтобы ты изменился, чтобы ты стал совсем другим, но как только ты вошел в ту дверь, я…

Есть какая-то странная ирония в том, что в этот момент мы не видим лиц друг друга, по крайней мере, я этому рад. Не знаю, почему. Всё становится удивительно просто и ясно. Не имеет значения, чем закончит Ран свою исповедь, я уже всё для себя решил, и меня охватывает…нет, не покой, а чувство правильности происходящего и того, что произойдет.

-Ты поразил меня тогда, Дэниэл. Твоя реакция на моё присутствие, твоя улыбка и протянутая рука. Я не ожидал, конечно, скандала, но и этого тоже. Я не ожидал, что ты позволишь снова быть твоим другом, но ты это сделал. И я так боялся всё испортить ещё раз. Я понимал, что ничего нельзя изменить, и что я сам во всем виноват, но теперь я мог видеть тебя каждый день, слышать твой голос, твой смех…Я думал, что этого будет достаточно. В любом случае большего я и не заслуживал, и как я теперь понимаю, большего ты и не мог мне дать.

Ран уже, не стесняясь, рыдает. Его голова лежит у меня на плече. Собственно он весь висит на мне. Я сжимаю его руку, в надежде успокоить. Кажется, он приходит в себя, и отпускает меня, лишь его рука остается в моей.

-А потом была твоя операция. Ты мог уйти из группы. Ты бы опять уехал в свой гребанный Квебек. Снова исчез бы из моей жизни, на этот раз навсегда…и я понял, что ты нужен мне. Я не хочу быть просто другом, Дениэл. Но ты хочешь видеть меня лишь другом. Мне было больно, смотреть на тебя, думать о тебе, но я не мог без этого. Ты для меня как наркотик. И я написал ту песню, написал её для тебя, чтобы рассказать о том, что творится в моей душе. Я даже не знал, что Майкл захочет её записать. Я надеялся, что ты всё поймешь. Это была моя последняя попытка, но ты ясно дал понять - я тебе не нужен.

Ран отпускает мою руку, и я, воспользовавшись возможностью, разворачиваюсь вполоборота, так что теперь я могу видеть его лицо, если захочу, а он легко сможет увидеть моё. Я чувствую его взгляд, глаза Рана словно впиваются в меня.

-Объясни мне тогда, почему ты уехал? Я видел, как ты выходишь из церкви, ты плакал, Дениэл. - На секунду он замолкает, когда он начинает говорить, его голос полон почти безумной решимости. - Может быть, я кажусь тебе дураком, но я всё бросил, бросил женщину, с которой, наверное, был бы счастлив, приехал сюда и хочу получить ответ лишь на один вопрос - "Почему?". Почему ты плакал?

Я пожимаю плечами, невольно вспоминаю, как Ран сам рыдал, уткнувшись мне в спину. Слова легко слетают с губ. На самом деле мне давно следовало это сказать.

-Потому что я люблю тебя.

-Как это? - резко затихает Ран. Он выглядит растерянным.

-А как по-твоему любят? Не знаю "как". Люблю и всё.

Он что-то прокручивает у себя в голове.

-Знаешь, я думал, это будет моя реплика, - наконец произносит Ран.

-Ты всегда много болтал лишнего, - отвечаю я, усмехаясь. - Ты, извини, Ран, но ты - напыщенный английский индюк, слишком долго ходишь вокруг да около, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать то, что хочешь сказать.

-Я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, - задумчиво выдает он.

-Жуткий банал, я знаю, но тебе придется с этим смириться, - констатирую я факт. - Нет, я понимаю, чего ты ожидал - заламывания рук, душевные страдания, муки запретной любви или ещё что-то столь же драматичное и столь же глупое, но…

-Погоди, - останавливает меня Ран, в его голосе пробивает смех, но видимо у него ещё остались какие-то сомнения. Я, наконец, поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и понимаю, что он собирается с духом.

-Про "люблю" мы с тобой всё выяснили, но, ты уж извини, меня волнует ещё одна вещь. - Я выжидающе смотрю на него. - Ты меня хочешь?

Я взрываюсь смехом.

-А разве это не предполагается? - отвечаю я.

-Да кто тебя знает, Дени… - улыбаясь, произносит Ран. - Ты из-за одного поцелуя из меня чуть душу не вытряс.

В моей памяти живо рисуется ты сцена.

-Ран, на самом деле, я тогда хотел не душу из тебя вытрясти, а поставить тебя раком прямо в коридоре и… - мне не удается закончить. Мы оба начинаем хохотать.

-Убийца, - Ран сгибается пополам.

Мы сидим на полу, продолжая смеяться уже тише, и думаем, я уверен об одном и том же - почему же на такой "банал" нам потребовалось столько лет. 

Хотя, возможно, проведение не так уж и слепо. Может, мы должны были стать старше, стать умнее, чтобы в полной мере оценить тот дар, что преподнесла нам судьба. Кто знает, что бы мы сделали с ним, если бы получили его десять лет назад.

В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно.

 

Мой бокал опустел. Пожалуй, хватит с меня на сегодня. Надо отнести его на кухню. Я вынимаю из ушей наушники. На улице по-прежнему идет дождь.

-Нам завтра рано вставать, - объявляю я.

Ран медленно отрывается от книги и смотрит на меня через стекла очков. Да, да, он не так совершенен, как хочет казаться. Сейчас он сидит в кресле и в свете лампы штудирует какой-то трактат, выискивая интересующие его факты. Я не упомянул о том, что Ран хочет написать исторический роман?

-Кажется, мне придется взять книги с собой, - заявляет он.

Я с опаской кошусь на увесистые тома. Впрочем, ему тащить. И паковать тоже. Я вещи паковать не умею - побросаю всё, и дело с концом, теперь это обязанность Рана. Я сперва пытался гнать его от своего чемодана, но у него параноидальная тяга к порядку. Пришлось смериться. 

Мы живем вместе уже три года. Живем в той самой квартирке, ну, вы понимаете. Свою личную жизнь не скрываем, но и особо не афишируем, иначе говоря, репортеры к нам не лезут. Остальные участники группы восприняли наши отношения нормально: Спайди - с молчаливым одобрением; Майкл - ему хорошо, когда хорошо другим, а нам с Раном определенно хорошо; Гас - Гаса не волнует, с кем ты спишь, пока ты ходишь с ним на рыбалку, я, к вашему сведению, хожу.

В профессиональном плане всё складывается тоже очень неплохо. Как я и предсказывал, наш диск стал хитом, а недавно мы записали новый, и ему прочат ещё более блестящее будущее. Завтра отправляемся с ним в тур. Так что мы снова на коне.

Моя дочь, Анджела, не знает, но, как мне кажется, догадывается. В конце концов, она почти совсем взрослая. Я думаю, тот факт, что её отец живет с мужчиной, вряд ли сможет повлиять на её мнение обо мне или на наши с ней отношения. Мы слишком привязаны друг к другу.

Старший сын Рана, Пол, сперва был в шоке. Рану пришлось выдержать не одну словесную баталию и выслушать не одну тираду на тему "Отец,-ты волен-поступать,-как-хочешь,-но-это-уж-слишком,-а-не-поехала-ли-у-тебя-крыша?". В итоге Ран настоял на нашем знакомстве. Не знаю, кого Пол ожидал встретить, но он увидел, что я - не вселенское зло и смирился с неизбежным. Он - большой мальчик, должен понимать, что не всё в жизни просто, я был его ровесником, когда хлопнул дверью гостиничного номера, мысленно посылая его почтенного родителя в места отдаленные и малоприятные. Удивительно, но спустя какое-то время, мы с Полом умудрились подружиться, парень вроде как даже принял меня в семью. Конечно, если он попробует назвать меня "мамой", я двину ему в рожу, но он этого никогда не сделает - мальчишка очень быстро смекнул, что я из себя представляю, и теперь не прочь выпить со мной пива, пошататься по ночному Лондону, а ещё он разделяет мою страсть к мотоциклам, року и окружающим его легендам.

Пол - штатный корреспондент одной из лондонских газет, но время от времени публикует статьи в музыкальных журналах, сказывается влияние отца. Парню нравится публицистика, а я уверен, что он должен писать - у него потрясающий слог и неуемное воображение. В этом они с Раном похожи.

На мой тридцать восьмой день рождения они подарили мне песню. Она вошла в наш новый альбом. Мой любимый трек. Можете назвать меня неисправимым романтиком, но мне нравится петь о том, что в нашем холодном мире лишь любовь, настоящая любовь, способна вдохнуть в жизнь истинный смысл. С этим я поспорить не могу.

Ран снимает очки, встает и направляется в мою сторону. Наклоняется и целует меня. Отстраняется.

-Мм, никогда не пойму, как ты можешь это пить. Может, сразу нальешь закись азота или что-нибудь в этом роде? - шутливо морщась, спрашивает он.

-У нас в Канаде холодно, порой просто необходимо принять что-нибудь покрепче, для обогрева, - полусерьезно отвечаю я. 

-Тебе-то зачем? От тебя и так энергии как от электростанции, - Ран наклоняется ниже и выжидающе смотрит на меня, глаза блестят - знак не добрый.

-Нам завтра рано вставать, - повторяю я, а он в ответ расплывается в похабной улыбке.

-Ран, я же уже не мальчик, - пытаюсь я его вразумить, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.

-А по-моему очень даже мальчик, - заявляет Ран, - и, кстати, чертовски симпатичный.

Не могу я видеть эту его ухмылочку.

-Иди сюда, - хрипло выдыхаю я, притягивая к себе его голову, и впиваюсь в его рот. Ран начинает опускаться, увлекая меня за собой: как результат, мы оба оказываемся на полу. Он пытается стянуть с меня рубашку. Я отвожу его руки и придавливаю его к полу. Трудно поверить в то, что это возможно, но после трех лет практики…и какой практики. Я целую его в губы. Руки Рана всё же проникают под рубашку и скользят по моей спине. Наконец, мне удается оторваться от его восхитительного рта. Медленно, мучительно медленно мои губы и язык исследуют его шею, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Я люблю каждый сантиметр его тела, и он об этом знает. Я твердый как камень, а рука Рана слегка сжимает мой член через джинсы. Черт, ещё немного и я уже не остановлюсь, и мы так и останемся на холодном полу.

-Ран… - шепчу я, улыбаясь, и чуть отстраняюсь, напоследок легко коснувшись его губ.

-За что мне такое счастье как ты? - вздыхает Ран, и в его глазах я вижу всё. Мы редко произносим слова любви, зачем они там, где им никогда не объять сути до конца, в то время как один взгляд скажет всё, что нам обоим нужно знать.

-Пойдем в спальню, - говорю я, поднимаясь, и тяну его за собой.

-Нам же завтра рано вставать, - дразнит Ран.

Я затыкаю его поцелуем, и мы начинаем уверенное движение в предложенном мной направлении.

Ну что ещё сказать?

Мне по-прежнему нравятся женщины. Пару раз я изменял Рану, как, подозреваю, и он мне. Но никто никого не поймал с поличным, к тому же мы ведь не клялись хранить любовь и верность "до гроба". 

Как и раньше, я - ярый байкер, а Ран - фанат турпоходов. Часами он с пеной у рта доказывает мне, как полезна здоровая пища, а я с не меньшим упорством навязываю ему специи. Иногда нам это надоедает, и он орет, что не намерен жрать мою стряпню, а я - что он может и не жрать, если не хочет. Обычно, после этого Ран послушно берет вилку и начинает есть, а я строгаю ему салатик из самых экологически чистых огурчиков и помидорчиков, какие только водятся в Лондоне.

Сейчас мне тридцать девять лет, и у меня в жизни есть всё, что я хотел - прекрасная дочь, друзья, работа, которую я люблю и которая приносит мне немалые деньги, и у меня есть любовь.

Ах да, эта сволочь Майкл всё же выпустил нашу с Раном песню в качестве сингла. А что вы от него хотели? Носом чуял первые места в чартах и похвалы критиков. К счастью, ни фанаты, ни критики не знают и не узнают, о чем повествует "одна из самых величайших песен о любви ХХ-го столетия", как назвал её журнал Rolling Stones. 

Хотите услышать её последние строки?

_"Я всегда последую за тобой,  
Всегда буду частью тебя"_

В них и заключается правда. Теперь я знаю, что мы и есть части друг друга, всегда ими были. Иногда мне чуть-чуть жаль, что нам понадобилось столько лет на то, чтобы это понять. 

Но так уж случилось. 

Так бывает, и этого не изменишь.

А я и не хочу что-то менять.

Я - счастливый человек, и сейчас, всматриваясь в лицо Рана, спящего рядом со мной, я уверен, что так будет и впредь.

 

Конец.

 

© Carcharodon 2006


End file.
